gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 4
is the fourth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis Chino tries to get advice from her friends on how to grow taller. The girls also try their hand at fortune telling and pay a visit to the Library. '' Summary One morning Chino and Cocoa enjoy a nice breakfast before heading out to school when Chino notices that Cocoa didn't drink her tomato juice- while Cocoa notes that Chino didn't touch her celery. While heading to school Cocoa first brings this up by pointing out that while she didn't drink the juice, Chino left a lot more untouched than herself, and she criticizes her by saying she won't grow up if she doesn't force herself to eat things she dislikes every now and then. Chino claims she will be taller than Cocoa by the time she reaches her age and Cocoa notes that because she always carries Tippy on her head, it may stunt her growth, which bothers Chino after she gives it thought. Upon arriving to school Chino heads straight to the shoe lockers to find Megumi and Maya waiting for her. She takes a moment to note their height, realizing that they are about the same height as herself, which makes her calm down a bit. During break, they watch as Chino forces herself to pick up the celery and eat it and they find it strange that she did, until she explains that she was sure by doing so she may grow a bit more. Maya points out that besides eating, she also needs to sleep a lot and go to bed early, and recalling that Rize is tall, Chino starts to believe it until she recalls the fact that Cocoa and Sharo take naps, but they are on the short side, so this isn't guaranteed. Megumi and Maya then recall that they also heard jumping and bananas are good for growing. While heading home Chino decides to try skipping- which is witnessed by Chiya. When she thinks skipping may not be enough, Chino switches to jumping home by only touching the red flagstones. She watches as she follows a bunny and gets too distracted to see a pole in front of her, causing her to run into it. Chiya worries that she might be feeling sick as Chino spots the supermarket nearby and heads inside to find some banana. She overhears Sharo trying to think of the most efficient way to buy her groceries by recalling what is on sale at the time, then she joins Chino after she calls out to her. She continues her wealthy act, worried that she must hurry before the sale ends - so quickly she pretends to want the object on the top shelf. Together they jump to try to reach it, which gets attention from the passing Rize, who wonders if it may be training. Come into the shop, Rize grabs it with ease and explains seeing them from outside and had been wondering what they were doing. While Sharo happily cuddles the object just touched by Rize, Chino and Rize note the item and they deem she has a refined taste. Back at Rabbit House, Chino and Cocoa try to encourage each other to eat their hated foods; with Chino buying a bottle of tomato juice and Cocoa making celery bread for her. They both sit down to try to conquer their hated foods; but after forcing themselves to eat it, they both look horrible. Rize questions what happened to them before suggesting to Chino that she tries to speak loudly so that she seems bigger. Chino tries this out but she struggles to even rouch Rize's volume and wind up startling a customer as she steps inside. After work the girls change and Rize jokingly mentions that if Chino was to grow, she would be big enough to hug Cocoa. Cocoa supports this idea, but after Chino states she wouldn't do that Cocoa decides that Chino growing could be terrible after all. It's then Chino gets a text from Chiya, who suggested she keeps a watch over her nutrients and sleep since she thought she wasn't feeling well earlier. Cocoa is quick to try to smother her with attention afterwards. The next day Cocoa asks what Chino is doing with a customer. Rize explains that she often does fortune telling with the drinks, and is often accurate. This is done by drinking a cup of coffee, then turning it down facing the mug. The fortune telling is through the stains left inside of the mug. Chino recalls that the Cafe is a bit famous for it, because her grandfather did it all of the time and was so frequently correct that it would scare people. She claims she only gets them right with Cappuccino's though, and when Cocoa asks to try, Rize and Chino both drink coffee for her to observe. She deciphers it as rabbits raining upon Chino, but Chino can't believe it- although she wouldn't necessarily mind if it happened. Meanwhile, Rize happens to spot a bunch of coins and wonders if her luck in money may improve, while Tippy it is deemed Tippy will wear a sexy outfit to attract a lot of customers. They observe Tippy for a moment and realize he seems to want to tell Cocoa's fortune, and with some aid from Chino he determines that she will be rained upon, and he warns her not to go outside. He checks Rize to determine she will make a beautiful bride someday, as well as the fact she raided the kitchen the other day for more sweets, and she craves attention. Later at school, Cocoa explains what she learned to Chiya. She claims she can read palms and shows Cocoa by doing hers, and claims she has evilness hidden deep within her. At first Cocoa worries, until Chiya claims she has it as well and she feels a lot better; while their classmates nearby curiously wonder what they're speaking of. As they eat lunch Chiya and Cocoa chat about their lunches; but suddenly Anko appears out of nowhere and destroys Cocoa's lunch. After Cocoa gets a croquette bun from the school, the girls walk down the hallway. Chiya apologizes for what Anko did, and explains how often he gets carried around by crows. Cocoa doesn't mind, but she is suddenly grabbed by Chiya, but keeps hold of the bun; until Chiya reveals she just realized her underwear was showing, causing her to drop it. The girls head home, and a depressed Cocoa snuggles Anko. Chiya tries to convince her that people have bad days like this- just as a pan of water falls from a window and spills all over Cocoa. The woman who dropped it apologizes but Cocoa laughs it off and reveals that she kept Anko dry. She thanks Chiya for wiping her off, and Chiya offers to treat Cocoa to something from Sharo's cafe. Sharo is quick to panic at the sight of the girls, but while Cocoa worries over her bad luck, Chiya is quick to reveal that Anko used to bite Sharo a lot when she was younger. So now she is a little bit frightened by him. Quickly Anko latches onto her and forces her to put up with him as she takes their orders and returns with them later. While she tries to force Anko to release one of her rabbit ears from the headband she makes a comment which upsets Cocoa; as it reminded her of the terrible day she had. When they finish and prepare to leave, Sharo gets Chiya's change, then watches as Chiya reads her palm suddenly. She reads that Sharo is crushing on someone, and when she reads that she also has terrible luck with money Sharo angrily throws it straight at Cocoa's forehead. At Rabbit House, Cocoa recalls what happened to her after Rize and Chino comment that her fortunes for them didn't come true. This disappoints her, but when they realize the fortunes actually happened to her, they decide its best if they don't let her read fortunes anymore. At the Library Cocoa looks around with amazement. The girls head over to a table and discuss why they came there, with Chino wishing to find a book she used to read as a child. However she forgot the title, but recalls how it stared a rabbit who wished to become the heroine of justice. The three girls are surprised that Chino would want to get this book despite how much she remembers it. As Cocoa brings up her plans to try to study, Chiya suggests to her that Sharo helps out since she's a scholarship students and is very smart. Sharo tries to deny this while Chino and Cocoa act with amazement upon hearing this. However it turns out that Chiya actually wanted Cocoa to help her study since she is good with Math. Cocoa then reveals how badly she does with liberal arts; these being English, Japanese, and History. Chino points out that with Cocoa, its hard to follow her teaching - but Chiya doesn't think so, since they tend to share a similar wavelength mentally. The two groups decide to study, but Cocoa gets distracted by the comments Sharo and Chino make to one-another. It's then they ask which school Chino would like to attend. They both argue that she would look good in their uniforms, then they decide to talk about their futures in general; with Cocoa wishing to be a bakery or lawyer, Chiya dreaming to continue allowing her business to flourish, as does Chino. But Sharo is concerned over her desire to break free from poverty. With it getting late the girls resume trying to locate the book. Suddenly, Cocoa recalls it and realizes they may share a similar taste in books. She grabs Chino's hand and leads her off, while Sharo sadly wonders how life would be if she attended school with Chiya. She admits that she does enjoy her school but she kind of regrets going to it - at least since she can't be in the same grade as Rize. Chiya comments that it must be boring for a school to cover tuition for you, but then she thinks about how if Sharo did join them at school the numbers may not be even and she'd hate to be in a class without Cocoa. As Sharo panics she quickly claims to be joking, then tells Sharo that they will always be together as the grow up. Cocoa leads Chino to a bookshelf and steps onto the ladder. She happens to find the book she believes to be the one Chino wants; but when she looks she is able to tell that it is not. Characters :''By order of appearances. *Cocoa Hoto *Chino Kafū *Takahiro Kafū *Megumi Natsu *Maya Jōga *Rize Tedeza *Chiya Ujimatsu *Sharo Kirima Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 4/Gallery Trivia Major Events Differences from the Manga *During breakfast, in this episode, it is revealed that Chino dislikes eating celery while Cocoa dislikes drinking tomato juice. However, in the manga, it is only revealed that Chino dislikes eating celery and Cocoa's dislike for drinking tomato juice is not revealed until later on when Chino gives her a glass of it. **Additionally, in the manga, Cocoa says that Chino should eat her veggies, only for Chino to notice that she is just giving her her portions. This is not shown in this episode. *When Rize tells Chino that if she wants to appear bigger by raising her voice, Rize ends up apparently disturbing a customer that was about to enter the cafe. In the manga, no customer entered the cafe. Along this, when Rize ends up raising her voice too much, Cocoa tells her to be quiet. **Additionally, Chino and Cocoa both encourage each other to conquer their respective hated food. In the manga, this happens right after Rize suggests to Chino that she try to raise her voice, while in this episode, it happens before that. *In the manga, Cocoa, Chino and Chiya come across Sharo who is also headed to the library, to which she joins the trio. Their meeting is omitted in this episode. **Additionally, certain scenes in this episode differ from the manga, as these all happen outside before the girls enter the library, which are: ***Chino telling Sharo that she wants to reread a book she once read before. ***Chiya telling Cocoa and Chino that Sharo is an honor student on a scholarship. ***Chino and Cocoa covering their eyes upon learing about Sharo's "flawlessness". **Also, Chiya covers her eyes as well over Sharo's "perfection". This is not shown in this episode. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes